Forgotten Desire
by xoxo.Cherish
Summary: What if you forgot the thing you most desired? Your true love became a hidden secret. You're memories erased by a person you trusted. But what if the memories of what you most desired come flooding back? DM/HG


Plot Summary:

Something happened between Draco and Hermione that neither can remember, but every so often they get flashback of their time together. Being two enemies means the Hogwarts population is watching them. What happens when they both realise what actually happened between the two of them during their sixth year. Then when the betrayal that no one expected is revealed, it tears a friendship apart. Will Draco and Hermione survive, along with their friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Daphne?

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic. After months of obsessive reading, I've finally made my own.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten Desire<strong>

**Chapter 1: First Encounter **

_She moved under his hot body, touching every bit of flesh that was revealed. He pushed at her, grasping her left breast into his mouth, sucking as if the world was ending and this was the only thing that would keep him surviving. She pulled his hips so he pushed tighter inside her, hard, fast thrusts as she groaned in pleasure. He slowly pulled himself out only to replace it with his fingers. He fucked her hard moving his fingers right to her clit. He knew he'd found the right spot when he felt her orgasm, as a rush of fluid soaked his hands. He gently pulled out his fingers-_

"_Don't stop!" _

_He smirked and erotically licked his fingers making her come on the spot. She grabbed his beautiful platinum blonde hair and smashed her lips upon his in a passionate kiss, both battling to dominate the other. While she was distracted he quickly plunged back inside of her causing her to gasp in a pleasurable surprise. Smirking he once again thrust into her but this time slowly making her ache with need. She tried to speed it up, but he grabbed her hands above her head and began to tease her with his mouth._

"_Hermione, I love you" She looked into the hypnotic grey eyes that she'd fallen in love with, and declared her love back to him._

"_And I love you", smiling that gorgeous smile of his, he picked up his pace, moving inside her faster, just the way she loved it._

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke from feeling disturbed about what went on in her dream. Who was this guy? Why did she love him? Why did it feel so real when all it was, was a dream? Hermione shook herself from all this madness and got up to a fresh new day of school.<p>

This being her seventh year, may have meant that she would get many privileges such as being head girl, longer hours or more interesting subjects but due to the unfortunate circumstances this would not be possible. Hermione grimaced as she thought about what the day ahead would bring: long hours, death eaters, detentions, no Harry, no Ron, just egotistical, arrogant Draco Malfoy.

_Oh what joy?_

Draco Malfoy was his arrogant self walking amongst students acting as though he was god. Although there was something different about him. Something new. Maybe it was the fact that he was no longer hanging around those buffoons Crabbe and Goyle. But then again he stopped being with them a while back. Now his new 'crew' was Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

Theo and Blaise were somewhat different; they didn't antagonise as much as other slytherins. You could say that they were friendlier, but that would be pushing it. As they say, there's no such thing as friendly slytherins. Anyway there was something that was bugging Hermione about Draco Malfoy.

_Why hasn't he called her mudblood? Why hasn't he antagonised her? Why hasn't he so much uttered a single word to her? _

He always seemed so busy. Last year he was all haughty and acting so great that he had a mission from the Dark Lord. This year not so much. Malfoy seemed to keep to himself more. He didn't go out of his way to make trouble like before. Maybe after what had happened he'd learnt from his mistakes. Harry had said that he knew Malfoy couldn't do it. He knew that Malfoy didn't have what it takes to take a life. Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy was not evil. He was just brought up differently.

"Watch it Granger!" speak of the devil, and along he comes. Malfoy come into view along with Nott and Zabini. Great way to bring her out of her thoughts. She turned around to face the devil and his duo.

"What do you want ferret?" Malfoy sneered as he looked Hermione up and down noticing how her body had changed. She now had curves in all the right places and her hair was no longer a bushy mess. It was sleek and curly fell right on top of her breasts. His eyes involuntarily followed her curls down and stayed upon her plump breasts.

"Well, well, well Granger... Looks like you've been toning up. Trying to impress the weasel? Too bad he's not around" he smirked while Blaise and Theo snorted with laughter.

"Draco, don't you realise? She obviously thinks that if she looks good, then Weasley will hurry up and come back" Blaise watched as she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Come Draco, we have other matters to attend to". Draco looked towards his best friend and smirked.

"This won't take long Theo, all I'm doing is showing the know-it-all her place, then we can get back to business" He turned away from Theo and looked back at Hermione. "After all she does need to realise that no one in their right pure-blooded mind would go for her. I'd be surprised even if a half-blood looked at her twice."

Hermione crossed her arms around her chest, "Shut up, Malfoy!" Malfoy took a step closer as Hermione took a step back.

"Hmmn. No, I don't think I will Granger". He kept walking towards her until her back was against the wall. "You see, Potty and Weasel are not here. So, there's no one to protect you. "

"If you think that I need their protection, then you've got another thing coming. Now move out of my way you insufferable ferret!" Hermione pushed past him and walk in the opposite direction.

Draco watched as she walked away, too distracted by his thoughts, to reply back to her petty insults. He thought back to his third year when she had punched him. He always had a feeling that she had a strong arm for a punch and he was proven right. Draco knew that unlike Hermione's previous years, this year was definitely somewhat different. The reason could have been because Potty and the Weasel weren't around. The fiery spark within her eyes that he had previously witnessed was no longer as bright.

Draco didn't know what was compelling him to talk to Granger. He'd made a vow to himself that he would stay away from the golden trio at all costs. He didn't need further trouble. Voldermort had made sure that his life was hell bent crazy, the last thing he needed was trouble from Potter and Weasley just because he was having some fun antagonising Granger.

"Draco"

"Draco, mate!"

"Huh? What" he turned to see Theo and Blaise staring at him in confusion.

"Come on mate, we're getting late" Blaise started walking away, "the last thing we need is for McGonagall to be on our case because we're late for her class".

The three of them walked off together to transfiguration, unaware that they were being watched by a figure in Death Eater robes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
